


The Teacher Becomes The Student

by Wiccan507



Series: SSS: Sterek Smut Series [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Chastity Device, Derek's a good boy, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panty Kink, Porn with some plot, Public Blow Jobs, Punishment, Teacher Derek, vibrating plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccan507/pseuds/Wiccan507
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3rd in the series for Stiles and Derek punishing each other. Stiles has gotten a lot better at coming up with punishments!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Teacher Becomes The Student

**Author's Note:**

> This is so much longer than I was expecting! I'm really sorry!

**Monday**

Stiles was pissed. That was probably an understatement because he was furious and completely mortified. Stiles understood how possessive Derek was but he also expected Derek to understand that Stiles was at Berkeley and people were going to touch him. It hadn’t even been in a bad way he just had a lot of friends here and they’d hugged him a lot and so Stiles didn’t smell all that much like Derek at the minute. But the last thing Stiles had expected was for Derek to growl at all of his friends and then throw Stiles over his shoulder and carry him to his room. They’d almost been together a year and Derek had never done anything like this so Stiles had been caught off guard but now he’d had time to think about it and he was furious. Derek had no right to be mean to his friends and then fuck Stiles till he forgot it happened, not that he’s complaining about the sex because that had been phenomenal but the principal of the thing is that Stiles is a person not a toy for Derek to claim. So Stiles had been thinking off all the things he and Derek had done and Stiles knew that it would be a week before he could go home and actually touch Derek but that also meant it would be the perfect time to punish him. Derek was busy at work so he wouldn’t be able to ignore Stiles and just come up, plus Derek totally owed Stiles for making him into a functioning member of society. Derek now had a job as a teacher and everything, and Stiles was proud, proud and furious. He checked the time and he knew Derek’s next class started in 20 minutes so now would be the perfect time to call him. Dragging his phone out of his pocket he dialed Derek’s number. He answered after three rings.

“Hey Stiles.”

“Derek.”

“Everything okay?”

“Where are you?”

“In my classroom. Are you okay?”

“No. I’m pissed Derek.”

“Why? What happened?”

“You happened. I want you to listen very carefully Derek the shit you pulled in front of my friends was not acceptable. I care about these people and you actually growled at them and then carried me across the college Derek.”

“I know and I’m sorry I over-reacted.”

“Damn right you did but sorry isn’t going to cut it. So you’re going to be a good boy and do everything I say until I come home on Friday.”

“But it’s monday.”

“I know what day it is. What trousers are you wearing?”

“My black jeans.”

“The one’s that don’t hide anything when you’re hard.”

“Yeah.”

“Good.”

“Stiles...”

“Stop talking.”

“...”

“Good boy. I’m in public Derek, I’m sat on this bench in the middle of college and do you know what I’m thinking about?”

“No.”

“I’m thinking about fucking you. I’m thinking about you riding my dick on this bench right in the open so that everyone that walks past can see what a desperate little slut you are.Would you like that Derek, everyone here knowing who you belong to?”

“Yes.”

“I bet you’re already hard aren’t you?”

“Stiles...”

“What’s wrong? Don’t want your students to know your hard? How easy it is to get you excited. Do you want to touch yourself Derek? I bet you do, even though jerking off in your classroom could cost you your job, imagine if someone saw you. Oh wait you like that.”

“Stiles please...”

“Stroke yourself Derek. Just through your jeans. Since you're already in trouble Derek it would not be good for you to ignore what I’m telling you to do.”

“Fine.”

“Thank you. So here’s what’s going to happen I’m going to talk and you’re going to tell me when you’re close, do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“I want you to picture yourself spread out under me, panting and begging to be filled, begging me to fuck you but I’m not going to, I’m gonna lick you open until your sobbing with want and then all I’m going to give you is my finger’s Derek. I’m going to watch as your greedy little hole takes everything I give it but my fingers won’t be enough for you will they Derek. No because you just love to be stretched around my dick. I don’t even have to move you’ll just fuck yourself on to me like the perfect little whore you are. I can already hear the sounds you make Derek those pitiful little whimpers when I don’t give you what I want, and when I do you just let out this little sigh like you’ve been waiting your whole life to just be filled by me. What I really love though is filling you with my come on a morning and knowing that it’ll just leak out of you all day, that you can smell me on you all day.”

“Fuck...”

“You close Derek?”

“Yeah.”

“Stop touching yourself.”

“What?”

“Take your hand away from your dick right now.”

“Okay.”

“You are not going to come this week. The next time you come it will be when I come home, so this week is your punishment and if you’re a good boy and do what I say then I’ll reward you on saturday but only if you are good. Do you understand me?”

“Yes.”

“Good because for the rest of the day all I want you to think about is me under your desk with my lips wrapped around your cock while your students watch you fall apart.”

“I can’t...”

“You can. And Derek don’t forget to readjust yourself, we wouldn’t want any of your students seeing what’s mine, would we?”

“No.”

“And just so you know I want you on your bed naked and hard at 9. Understand?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Have a good day Derek.”

“Bye Stiles.” Stiles hung up his phone and pushed it back in his pocket. His plan should definitely go off without a hitch he smiled at the woman beside him and she looked anywhere but at him.

“The boyfriends been a bit of a bad boy. I’m sure you know how it is.” He winked at her and then pushed off the bench to walk to his next class leaving her gaping at his back.

Stiles sent Derek a few texts throughout the day just to make sure he didn’t forget Stiles instructions, even if Stiles knew he wouldn’t.

**To: Big Bad Alpha**

**If I was under your desk right now I’d probably start off simple to tease you. Probably just run my fingers over your dick…**

After 8 minutes he sent...

**To: Big Bad Alpha**

**and I’d have to be so quiet but what better way to shut me up than your dick filling my mouth…**

After 11 minutes he sent…

**To: Big Bad Alpha**

**Do you think you would be able to keep as quiet? Or keep your voice controlled when talking to your students?**

After 23 minutes he sent…

**To: Big Bad Alpha**

**I can’t wait to taste you Derek. Do you know what it does to me? To have your hard dick in my mouth. The pre-come on my tongue. The next message I send you, I want you to go to the toilet and bring yourself to the edge then go back to class.**

After 57 minutes he sent…

**To: Big Bad Alpha**

**Picture Message.**

Stiles had taken a picture of himself bent over in front of his mirror. He was naked, three fingers in his ass and his knees spread so Derek would be able to see his cock and balls hard and heavy between his legs. You couldn’t really see anything else from the angle but Stiles knew it would get Derek hard as soon as he saw it.

17 minutes later Derek sent…

**From: Big Bad Alpha**

**I hate you.**

Stiles sent him a picture of his come covering his chest and bed.

By the time 9 rolled around Stiles had received a picture from Derek as confirmation that he was naked and hard on his bed. Stiles wasn’t quite ready to deal with Derek yet so he took a shower and watched a bit of TV. It had just turned ten when he finally went upstairs. He checked his phone and had a few missed calls from Derek so he called him back.

“Something wrong Derek?”

“I thought you wanted me ready for nine?”

“I did and that’s why you were ready for nine. Did you keep yourself hard?”

“Yes.”

“Good because now you’re going to listen to me jerk off and you’re not gonna touch your dick at all. Understand?”

“I understand.” Stiles put the phone beside him knowing that Derek would still be able to hear every word and stripped down till he was in just his boxers.

“I’m wearing those boxers you like, you know the grey one’s that cling to my thighs and sit just below my hips. I know the real reason you like them though is because you can see the pre-come staining the fabric.” Stiles dragged his hand over his clothed cock and let out a little moan as the fabric rubbed against the head of his cock “I bet you’re just dying to touch yourself. Or would you rather I touched you” Stiles pushed his boxers down his thighs and settled back against the bed “I bet you want my long fingers wrapped around your cock” Stiles wrapped his hand around his dick and stroked himself slowly “I know you like my fingers, I can see you watching my hands when we're together and I know you’re thinking about my fingers opening you up. Do you want to touch yourself Derek?”

“Please Stiles...”

“Too bad.” Stiles breath hitched as he moved his other hand to play with his balls, he rolled them in the palm of his hand then brought his other hand to his mouth and licked up his hand. He stroked his cock till he was panting and he could hear faint noises of Derek whimpering from his phone. The sounds urged him on and he could feel the heat of his orgasm curling in his stomach, his balls were tight in his hand and he twisted his hand on his upstroke and came over his chest. His breathing was heavy and he could still hear Derek down the phone, so he grabbed it and took a picture of his come covered chest.

“You still there?”

“Stiles please I’m sorry about what I did at your college.”

“Goodnight Derek. Do not touch yourself.”

“Goodnight.” Stiles sent the picture of his chest and smirked up at the ceiling as he thought about Derek alone in his bed hard but not allowed to touch. He cleaned himself up and flopped down in bed. Before he went to sleep he sent off one last instruction to Derek.

**To: Big Bad Alpha**

**Tomorrow I want you to wear those red lace panties I love on you. And I want you to make sure that atleast one person sees you wearing them. Send me a picture in the morning.**

Stiles knew it wouldn’t be easy for Derek because he was always conscious of himself when he wore them but he also knew that Derek loved how they felt against his skin.

 

** Tuesday **

**From: Big Bad Alpha**

**Picture Message**

Stiles smiled gleefully as he opened the picture of Derek wearing the red panties underneath his normal clothes. Stiles could see the white shirt and the black trousers in the picture. Today he was going to be going relatively easy on Derek because tomorrow he had plans with one of the toys they’d acquired. Stiles went about his day as usual and could hardly contain his smile when he received the first text from Derek at lunch.

**From: Big Bad Alpha**

**Finstock caught a look when I was picking up my bag, he slapped my ass and said he thought blue was more my colour.**

Stiles couldn’t help but laugh at that, Finstock had always been kind of crazy. When Stiles really thought about the situation he was half hard thinking about the blush that would have covered Derek’s body. His blush reaching up from his chest and covering his cheeks till the tips of his ears would turn red. It wasn’t until Stiles was headed home after his final class that he received another text from Derek.

**From: Big Bad Alpha**

**Woman in the store ran in to me and saw them when I bent over to pick up my stuff. She hit on me. She grabbed my ass when I walked away then winked at me.**

Even if it wasn’t really Derek’s fault that two people felt his ass Stiles was definitely going to show Derek who is ass belonged to this weekend. Luckily for Derek he had gone straight home after the store so he hadn’t ran into anyone else. Stiles was a little disappointed but he was also glad that no one else felt Derek up. He picked up his phone when Derek called.

“Yes?”

“Well two people saw.”

“I know and you’re such a good boy for me Derek but your punishment isn’t over yet.”

“Stiles please I won’t do it again but I’ve been half hard all day please let me come.”

“You have two options. Don’t touch yourself or touch yourself but you have to stop before you come, its up to you to decide which you prefer?”

“I…”

“Oh you don’t have to tell me. But I’m going to have an early night so you need your instructions for tomorrow.”

“What are they?”

“I want you to wake up a little early tomorrow and I want you to open yourself up on just two fingers, lube or spit its up to you, and I want you to get that vibrating butt plug we bought and fill your ass with it. Then put your clothes on and go to work as normal. Throughout the day I’m going to text you a number and I want you to turn it on to that level. So keep the remote close. Understand?”

“Yes.”

“Night Derek.”

“Night Stiles.” Stiles didn’t have an early night but it gave Derek time to think about the plug he’d be wearing round a school tomorrow.

 

** Wednesday **

**From: Big Bad Alpha**

**Picture Message**

Stiles hadn’t expected a picture from Derek to show him the butt plug snug between his cheeks but Stiles can say he definitely enjoyed getting off to it. The butt plug was the smaller of the two they owned and usually the one they would wear under their clothes. They had first tried it out during one of their dates and Stiles controlled the vibrations, he’d been hesitant then but today he was more than happy to be in control.

**To: Big Bad Alpha**

**2.**

They never started at one, one didn’t really give them much more than just reminding them that it was there. They had found that one had kept them in a state of low arousal without actually giving them any more so Stiles thought it would be best to use one between each burst of vibration.

**To: Big Bad Alpha**

**1.**

Derek would probably figure out what Stiles was doing after the second number. Stiles looked at the clock and he knew Derek would have just started his first class, he wonders how Derek’s student’s would react if they knew their teacher had a plug in his ass. He knew what Derek’s student’s thought had heard some of the whispers, they all thought that Stiles begged to be fucked hard by Derek and bent to his every command, if only they knew how much Derek loved getting on his knees for Stiles. It wasn’t that they didn’t switch because sometimes Stiles did like to be fucked hard but for the most of it Derek just loved giving up some control and letting Stiles tell him what to do.

**To: Big Bad Alpha**

**3.**

He can already imagine Derek walking round the room, conscious of his walking and whether or not they’ll know. Stiles can practically see Derek stop every now and again and concentrating to see if anyone’s realised, Stiles doubts he’ll pick up anything more than the smell of arousal from probably all of his students. Stiles can’t say he’s surprised not only is Derek gorgeous but he has the whole broody bad boy thing down and when Stiles visited him for lunch he always catches the end of his class and Stiles has seen some drool, and he’s pretty sure he saw one girl rubbing herself under the table, he was never sure because he couldn’t actually see, but Stiles would recognize the arm movements anyday. Regardless he’d still made Derek blow him over lunch, Derek hadn’t cared all that much either.

**To: Big Bad Alpha**

**1.**

Stiles thought about his plans for the rest of the week, his plans for tomorrow would be as lax as they were on Tuesday. Derek didn’t know but Stiles was skipping his friday morning class so he could be in Beacon Hills for lunchtime. He was going to go straight to the school to see Derek. He knew that Derek had a test planned for his students so the classroom would be quiet if he happened to stay past lunch. His plan for tomorrow though had more to do with Derek’s collar. They’d bought it after Stiles had made a dog joke and putting Derek on a leash, it was a simple leather collar and it fit under Derek’s shirt and hidden from other people. It wasn’t just his neck that would be collared though because Stiles would also be instructing Derek to wear his chastity device for the last two days.

**To: Big Bad Alpha**

**5.**

Stiles was feeling a little mean but he knew Derek had a short break now, Stiles could already see him, Derek grinding down into his seat but knowing he’s not allowed to come, his whole body tensing as he tries to stop himself. Stiles just had to call him.

“How are you doing?”

“I...I can’t...”

“1.”

“Tha...nk you.”

“You breathing is sounding pretty heavy there.”

“Fuck Stiles I don’t think I can last.”

“You will if you don’t want to be punished more.”

“Stiles please...”

“Derek.”

“Okay.”

“I’ll be home Friday and if you beg I’ll fuck you as hard as you want.”

“Yes. Yes please I want that.”

“I know you do.”

“My class is coming back.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Stiles was positively ecstatic at Derek having to sit in front of his class with a hard cock. He looked at his clock and shit he was late for class.

By the time Stiles had finished with his lecture he hadn’t messaged Derek in nearly two hours and he’d probably be more relaxed now. Stiles would quickly change that.

**To: Big Bad Alpha**

**4.**

Stiles knew Derek should nearly be finished with his classes for the day and he usually stayed back for about an hour so Derek should be on the road for about 5ish. He knew it was mean to work it out so that Derek would be driving but he knew he’d just end up pulling over and thrusting into the air, Stiles may have gotten some sick entertainment at the thought of his dad pulling over and checking on Derek. His dad kind of had a weird soft spot for Derek so he knew the Sheriff would worry and Derek would have to try and lie his way out of it while having the vibrations still going through his body.

**To: Big Bad Alpha**

**1.**

Stiles walked in to the local diner and ordered his usual, he just needed to wait until 5pm and then he could text Derek. The diner was pretty quiet so Stiles called his dad.

“Stiles.”

“Hey Dad, you working?”

“I am.”

“What is there today? A murder, a cold case?”

“Traffic violations.”

“Ah. So you’re on the...”

“Forest road.”

“Near Derek’s.”

“Yeah Son.”

“Okay.”

“You okay? Your acting pretty weird.”

“Oh yeah I’m fine. Well good talk dad.”

“Alright. Love ya.”

“Love ya too.”

Stiles hung up and he probably looked a little manic smiling down at his coffee but Derek was possibly going to get pulled over by his dad and that really should be punishment enough but Stiles was still pissed because his friends weren’t as friendly with him now, they were all scared that Derek was going to kill them.

Around 5 Stiles dropped some bills on the table and walked out of the diner. He was excited, even if his dad didn’t see Derek Stiles could totally picture Derek thrusting into the seat while trying to grind down as well. Yeah he probably looked crazy as he sent his text.

**To: Big Bad Alpha**

**6.**

Stiles headed home, he wasn’t expecting a text from Derek until much later, and he needed to pack because he had a lot to do tomorrow if he was going to skip one of his lessons. He was turning the corner for his building when he felt his phone vibrate.

**From: Dad**

**I think I’m about to pull Derek over.** Thank you all of the God’s and Goddesses that are out there!

**To: Big Bad Alpha**

**1.**

Stiles had managed to pack his things and finish two essays before he got a call from Derek.

“I heard you got pulled over!”

“You are a little shit!”

“Why? What ever did I do Derek?”

“You knew I’d be driving! And you probably knew your dad was on duty!”

“Are you embarrassed?”

“Of course I am Stiles! He kept asking me if I was sick, because I was sweating and my skin was red from blushing.”

“You sound like you looked beautiful.”

“I looked a mess.”

“Well Derek I can’t possibly imagine what it’s like to be embarrassed in front of people you know.”

“I get it okay. I was wrong to do that to you.”

“I know but your punishment won’t be complete till Friday. Now I want you to go take a nice shower, leave the plug in it’s waterproof, and then spread yourself out on your bed, remove the plug then I want you with your ass in the air fucking yourself on three fingers. I want you to do it till you're so close to coming that your body is trembling from it and when you think you’re going to come, stop.”

“Okay.”

“I’ll make sure to text you your instructions for tomorrow.”

“Thank you. Goodnight.”

“Enjoy your shower.” Stiles stared at his laptop and then shut it off, there was no way he was going to get work done while thinking about Derek. He stripped down his clothes as he walked to his bed and grabbed his lube from his bedside drawer. He was already half hard from telling Derek what to do, he laid down and poured a bit of lube on his hand, warming it up between his palms before wrapping his hand around his cock, he stroked himself till he was at full hardness and then poured a bit more lube on his other hand. He moved till he could comfortably reach around to play with his hole. Stiles squeezed the head of his dick between thumb and finger on every upstroke and let himself relax as he pushed the first finger in to himself. He thought about Derek naked and sweating as his legs trembled, his fingers pumping relentlessly into himself, the way he’d drop forward so his head was resting on his forearm unable to hold himself up any more. Stiles pushed in another finger and timed his thrusts into himself with his upstroke, he arched as he brushed his prostate, his ass clenched around his fingers and Stiles could already feel his body tensing. He could still only think of Derek’s whole body tensing, each muscle pulled tight as Derek tried to stop himself from coming, his fingers brushing his prostate on every other thrust. Stiles sped up his actions, hitting his prostate every time and stroking his cock faster. Thoughts of Derek pushed into his mind, Derek having to stop before he came, falling onto the bed his cock heavy and hard just waiting for Stiles to wrap his lips around and take everything Derek gives him, its that thought that has Stiles arching off the bed and his come spilling over his hand and chest.

Stiles cleaned himself up and sent Derek his final instructions.

**To: Big Bad Alpha**

**Tomorrow you’re going to get up and take a shower. Then I want you to make sure you’re clean then get the chastity device out and I want you to wear it. Leave the key at home. I also want you to wear your collar beneath your shirt.**

 

** Friday **

Stiles had spent most of Thursday working on essay’s so he hadn’t had much time to tell Derek what to do or talk to Derek at all really but Derek had sent him two picture’s. The first of the collar the black leather a stark contrast on Derek’s skin, the second was of Derek’s soft cock locked inside the chastity device, they had a lot of fun using the chastity device, it had taken a little getting used to at first especially being in public and realising that nobody could actually see through their pants. Derek had left the key at home like he asked but Stiles had a spare one that he kept in his wallet, just in case it needed to come off quickly and they weren’t at home. Like today actually, Stiles pulled in to the school parking lot and headed inside. He felt his phone vibrate, no doubt Derek asking why he could suddenly smell him in the school. Stiles walked through the nearly empty halls to Derek’s classroom, everyone was at lunch. He didn’t need to but he knocked on the door to Derek’s classroom anyway and was instantly greeted with a hug from the werewolf, Stiles had to hit his arm to get him to remember he was human. Derek smiled sheepishly and then ushered him into the classroom.

“I thought you weren’t back till tonight!”

“I wanted to surprise you.”

“Surprise me?”

“Yep.” Stiles walked forward till he was flush against Derek and then he trailed his hand down between their bodies to grip Derek’s crotch, he could feel the device.

“Good boy.”

“I missed you.”

“I know. You ready for the end of your punishment?”

“Do I get to come?”

“Yes.”

“Then yes.”

“Good. On your knees first. I’ve missed your mouth.” Derek was pushed between Stiles and the door but he managed to sink down to the ground, he quickly listened around and there was no one in the immediate area of his classroom. They didn’t really have time to take it slow so Derek made quick work of getting Stiles cock out. His cock was already hard so Derek knew he’d worked himself up on the way here, he leaned forward and licked the pre-come from the tip. He’d missed the taste of Stiles, this pure taste of him that would fill his mouth, rich enough that he’d be able to taste the bitter tang for days. Stiles dug his hands in to Derek’s shoulder as Derek sunk down on his cock, he was heavy against Derek’s tongue and he swirled his tongue around the head before pulling back. Stiles moved one hand to his hair and Derek moved back, he looked up at him from under his lashes then opened his mouth as wide as he could, an invitation for Stiles. Stiles groaned then gripped his hand in Derek’s hair before pushing back into his warm wet mouth. Derek kept his eyes on Stiles as he pushed his cock down his throat, Derek’s hand were gripping Stiles’s thighs as he pushed into his mouth. Tears sprung into Derek’s eyes as Stiles’s cock hit the back of his throat but he just tried to open his mouth wider as Stiles fucked his mouth. Stiles pushed as far down his throat as he could and made a few aborted thrusts before he spilled down Derek’s throat, Derek swallowed it all down then suckled the head of his cock to get everything, he panted as Stiles’s cock slipped from his mouth. Stiles dragged his thumb around his mouth to collect what Derek couldn’t swallow and Derek captured his thumb between his lips and sucked.

“Fuck I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Derek stood up and let Stiles rest on him as he kissed him. It was mostly chaste as they panted into each other’s mouths. Derek perked up a little as he heard the bell.

“You should go.”

“Oh Derek, your punishment isn’t over.” Stiles slipped out of his hold and walked over to his desk. He dropped down and kneeled so that he was sat in the space Derek’s legs were supposed to go. Derek was left gaping as the first student’s came in, he couldn’t really tell Stiles to leave now. Derek moved around and handed out a paper to each student.

“Okay you have 45 minutes, and I’ll be nice since the holidays are nearly here, you can leave once the test is done.” Everyone smiled and Derek almost begrudgingly walked around to his chair, Stiles smiled up at him from the floor, Derek knew his student’s couldn’t see Stiles. The desk totally blocked their view but he was still nervous about what was going to happen. Stiles curled his finger and Derek rolled the chair forward till Stiles was snug in between his legs. Derek swallowed as Stiles hands moved up his thighs, he paused and then one hand was gone but it was back moments later. He cleared his throat a little as Stiles undid his zipper as slow as he could, Derek had to shift his hips a little as Stiles dragged his trousers down his thighs. Nobody in the room was paying attention to them, he knows everyone is trying to finish as fast as possible but he’s still nervous, he can feel Stiles playing with the device but Derek doesn’t want to risk looking down. A breathe he didn’t know he was holding is released when Stiles unlocks the device and places it as quietly as he can on the floor. Derek isn’t even ashamed to say that as soon as Stiles touches him he’s hard, he’s been waiting for Stiles for 5 days and he’d gone longer before he met Stiles but now he’s very much aware of what Stiles’s mouth can do.Derek turns a moan into a cough a Stiles just takes him into his mouth, Derek can feel the head of his dick hit the back of Stiles throat and he wants to buck up in to his mouth but someone would probably notice. Stiles bobs up and down swirling his tongue around the head and hollowing his cheeks as he sucks Derek down. Derek lets out a shaky breath as Stiles pulls off and sucks his balls into his mouth and jacks him off. One of his student’s drops off her paper and smiles at him, he tries to smile back but Stiles is back to sucking his cock and he ends up giving her an awkward wave. Other’s start coming up and Stiles alternates between his balls and his dick, when his thighs start to tense up and his balls draw in Stiles sucks his dick with renewed fervor until Derek’s left having to muffle his moan into his hand as he spills down Stiles’s throat. When he looks up his classroom is empty and he shivers as Stiles laps at his dick.

“I think they noticed.”

“Last day of school anyway!”

“So is my punishment over now?”

“Yep!”

“I really am sorry about your friends.”

“I know Der. They weren’t that great anyway.”

“Want to come to mine?”

“Yes please. I think we both need a shower.”

“I think you might be right.”

“Of course I am. By the way I’m totally not the student anymore.”

“You think?”

“Yeah!”

“Well I might have a few tricks up my sleeve to prove otherwise.” Derek winked at Stiles and grabbed his bag as he walked out of the classroom. He could hear stiles scrambling after him and maybe Stiles wasn’t the teacher just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Again I'm sorry for the unexpected length!! Also I obviously don't go into much detail with the toys and what not but please always remember hygiene with them especially if you share them :) And for the sake of this Derek totally went to college and has a degree and the ability to become a teacher :D


End file.
